For Real?
by Lost-Freak-wonders
Summary: Willow and Buffy? In love? Well in this story they are. read and find out more.


**A/N. Hope you like it. It's kinda a new thing I thought I'd try.**

* * *

Buffy was walking down the street in Cleveland, Ohio. It had been her home now for oh around half a year. It was just like Sunnydale only things here where way weirder. For one thing she was starting to fall in love. Not with a guy but with...

"Wil I'm home." Buffy said as she entered her house. She shared the house. It had 9 rooms. and a huge basement. Her only problem was she wasn't sharing her room with "Willow where are you?" well can you guess it?

Wil walks in the room. "Sorry Buff. The girls wouldn't let me leave. What ya need?" Willow smiled and gave Buffy a hug.

Not wanting to let Willow go but having to all at once she smiled and said what she wasn't trying to say. "Oh nothing much. I just wanted to see my pal."

Willow smiled. She had the biggest crush on the Buffster and whenever she got a compliment she couldn't help but smile. Her problem was the same as Buffs but she just didn't know it. Yet. "Oh. Okay. Well um dinner will be served in about an hour atleast that's what Andrew said."

Buffy smiled. Hearing Willows voice made her feel all warm. She loved Wil's voice. The way it just sounded made Buff happy.

"Okay. Well I'm gonna go shower then." Buffy told Willow.

* * *

(Xand and Buff Upstairs)

"Hey Buff. Just getting back? Had a chance to chat with Willow? she had something to tell you." Xander told Buffy.

"Um yeah I just got in and I just had a nice conversation about absolutely nothing really Why?" Buffy asked. "You didn't like tell her I well ya know love her?"

Xander shook his head. Actually no. I was told not to and I haven't. I'm not gonna tell you what she has to tell you either. Just make sure you've had enough rest when she tells you." Xander told her practically giving away what Willow had to tell Buffy.

"Oh My God! Is she in Love with me? I mean if she is great. I can tell her the truth but if she isn't then..." Buffy cut off seeing Willow walking up the stairs and looking kind of scared.

"Uh Buffy I have a confession to make." Willow said. "I (Xander begins to walk away but Willow grabs him) Stay. Well anyways Buffy I wanted to tell you I-I love you"

"What?" Buffy asked not hearing the last to words.

"I love you." Willow said real fast.

Buffy smiled and raps her arms around Willow. "I love you too."

"Buffy I mean I love love you." Willow said.

" That's what I meant." Buffy told her.

"Great now can I go?" Xander said just as Willow went and kissed Buffy.

"Yeah." Willow said after the kiss and realising Kennedy (Willows girlfriend) was standing right there Willow began to look kind of guilty. "Uh hi" Willow gave a nervous giggle seeing Kennedy was ferious.

"How? What? Why? Okay? Why did you just kiss my girlfriend?" Kennedy questioned.

"Uh she kissed me." Buffy said defensively. "I only kissed her back."

"Yeah uh-huh sure ya did." Kenn accused.

"Listen Kennedy Don't go dissing my Buff anymore cause I love her and the we as in you and me" Points to herself and then to Kennedy "Are over."

Buffy smiled and kissed her new girlfriend. This was the best day of her life. Until...Kennedy Punches Buffy hard in the side.

Caught by suprise, Buffy falls to the ground. "What the hell?" Buffy said standing back up. "You pissed cause Willow likes me?"

"You stole my girl from me" Kennedy accused.

"Actually Ken I dumped you cause I love Buffy more then you." Willow told her.

"No it's got to be a spell. Just lastnight you sad you could only love me. I remember you said it quite clear." Kennedy told Willow.

"That was because I didn't know if Buffy loved me yet." Willow said as Kennedy threw another punch at Buffy who was ready this time and caught the punch.

Willow punched Kennedy for trying to punch Buffy.

"Jeeze you must really love her babe. Well I hope it works out. I'm outta here." Kennedy said with tears rolling down her cheeks at the realization of beeing dumped hit her and she ran from the house.

* * *

Buffy and Willow kissed for the next few hours alot and hardly left on anothers sides. They had loved each other for so long and had never figured it out but now that they have they are living happily in their house in Cleveland, Ohio. And will for a long time.

The End

* * *

**A/N hope you like it. and Please review.**


End file.
